Структура Военно-воздушных сил США (2011)
Видение "Военное-воздушные силы Соеднинённых Штатов будут доверенным и надёжным объединённым партнёром для наших братских видов Вооружённых Сил, общеизвестным своей честностью в любой нашей деятельности, включая в первую очередь поддержку нашей единой цели. Мы предоставим неотразимые возможности в воздухе, космосе и киберпространстве в распоряжение Командующих. Мы будем непревзойдённо управлять всеми ресурсами Военное-воздушных сил на благо американского народа, точно и надёжно обеспечивая Глобальную Бдительность, Досягаемость и Мощь нации." Задача Задача ВВС США - летать, воевать и побеждать... в воздухе, космосе и киберпространстве. Приоритеты * Продолжать укреплять ядерные силы * Быть партнёром объединённых и коалиционных сил для победы в современных боях * Развивать лётчиков, заботиться о них и их семьях * Модернизировать наш воздушно-космический арсенал, организационную структуру и программы подготовки * Постоянно улучшать приобретённое мастерство Девиз Целься высоко... летай-воюй-побеждай. __TOC__ Структура Штаб-квартира ВВС ---- Задача Штаб-квартира ВВС / Headquarters Air Force (HAF) (или HQ USAF) помогает Секретарю ВВС и Начальнику штаба ВВС в руководстве деятельностью Департамента ВВС для осуществления последним функций и обязанностей, закреплённых в 10-м разделе Кодекса Соединённых Штатов и распоряжениях Министерства обороны.Headquarters Air Force (HAF) Обязанности Штаб-квартира ВВС разрабатывает политики, планы и программы, требования к учреждениям, а также предоставляет ресурсы для выполнения Военно-воздушными силами своих задач по обороне Соединённых Штатов и защите их интересов через использование воздушной и космической силы. Структура Штаб-квартира ВВС состоит из двух главных компонентов: Секретариата и штаба ВВС. В дополнение к ним Секретарь ВВС может учреждать другие структурные подразделения, подчиняющиеся Штаб-квартире ВВС (оперативные полевые агентства и части непосредственного подчинения). Секретариата ВВС / Secretariat of the Air Force (SAF) * Офис Секретаря ВВС (SAF/OS) * Офис заместителя Секретаря (SAF/US) * Офис административного помощника Секретаря (SAF/AA) * Офис главного финансового инспектора (SAF/AG) * Офис помощника Секретаря по закупкам (SAF/AQ) * Офис помощника Секретаря по финансовому управлению и контролю (SAF/FM) * Офис генерального юрисконсульта (SAF/GC) * Офис помощника заместителя Секретаря по международным отношениям (SAF/IA) * Офис помощника Секретаря по космической политике (SAF/SP) * Офис помощника Секретаря по объектам, окружающей среде и логистике (SAF/IE) * Офис генерального инспектора (SAF/IG) * Офис по связям с законодательными органами (SAF/LL) * Офис помощника Секретаря по личному составу и резерву (SAF/MR) * Офис по связям с общественностью (SAF/PA) * Офис малых бизнес-программ (SAF/SB) * Офис информационного доминирования и начальник информационного управления (SAF/CIO A6) Штаб ВВС / Air Staff * Управление личного состава (A1) * Управление разведки (A2) * Управление операций, планов и потребностей (A3/5) * Управление логистики, объектов и поддержки (A4/7) * Офис информационного доминирования и начальник информационного управления (A6) * Управление стратегического планирования и программ (A8) * Управление анализа, оценки и изучения опыта (A9) * Управление стратегического сдерживания и офис ядерной интеграции (A10) * Офис главного капеллана (AF/HC) * Офис истории ВВС (AF/HO) * Офис начальника военно-юридической службы (AF/JA) * Офис по связям с общественностью (AF/PA) * Офис начальника резерва ВВС (AF/RE) * Офис охраны труда (AF/SE) * Офис главного хирурга (AF/SG) * Офис главного научного советника (AF/ST) * Офис испытаний и оценок (AF/TE) * Офис начальника бюро Национальной гвардии (NGB/CC) * Офис директора Авиации Национальной гвардии (NGB/CF) Главные командования ---- Большинство частей и подразделений ВВС приданы Главным командованиям, которые возглавляют офицеры в чине генерала. ГЛАВКОМы, имеющие обширные обязанности, могут подразделяться на "номерные" воздушные армии / Numbered Air Force (NAF), которые в свою очередь могут состоять из крыльев и независимых групп. Крылья - это первичная боевая единица ВВС, которая отвечает за поддержание военно-воздушной базы или выполнение специфической задачи. Крылья могу возглавляться генералом или полковников. Крылья различаются по предназначению: оперативные, военно-воздушной базы и специализированные. Крылья делятся на группы, которые в свою очередь делятся на эскадрильи. Обычно крыло состоит из оперативных групп, группы материально-технического обеспечения, группы поддержки и медицинской группы. Большинство офицеров и лётчиков приписаны к эскадрильям, которые могут разделяться на несколько звеньев. Кроме того, в структуре ВВС существуют и другие типы организаций, такие как центры, оперативные полевые агентства и части непосредственного подчинения. Боевое авиационное командование ---- Задача Задачей Боевого авиационного командования (БАК) / Air Combat Command (ACC) является объединение боевых воздушных, космических, киберпространственных возможностей и предоставление точной, принуждающей силы для защиты американского народа и его глобальных интересов. Обязанности Штаб-квартира БАК является воздушным компонентом штаб-квартиры Объединённого командования единых сил СШАU.S. Air Force Fact Sheet - AIR COMBAT COMMAND. Кроме этого БАК предоставляет воздушные компоненты для штаб-квартир Северного, Центрального и Южного командования США и поддерживает подобные компоненты американских командований в Европе и зоне Тихого океана. БАК является ключевым боевым командованием ВВС. Как основной поставщик боевых воздушно-космических сил командование занимается организацией, тренировкой, экипировкой и развертыванием боеготовых сил для поддержки командующих войсками по всему миру. Воздушные армии БАК составляют воздушные компоненты Северного, Центрального и Южного командования США. Для поддержки глобальной реализации Стратегии национальной безопасности и Стратегии национальной обороны, БАК использует истребители, бомбардировщики, самолёты разведки, поиска и спасения, боевого управления, РЭБ, беспилотные аппараты и т.д. Оно также предоставляет системы командования, оперативного управления, связи и разведки (C3I) командующим на ТВД и проводит глобальные информационные операции. Структура Части непосредственного подчинения * Центр интеграции командования и оперативного управления ВВС, Langley AFB, Va.Air Force Command and Control Integration Center Mission *Центр боевого применения ВВС США, Nellis AFB, Nev.U.S. AIR FORCE WARFARE CENTER Fact Sheet ** 53rd Wing, Eglin AFB, Fla. ** 57th Wing, Nellis AFB, Nev. ** 98th Range Wing, Nellis AFB, Nev. ** 99th Air Base Wing, Nellis AFB, Nev. ** 505th Command and Control Wing, Hurlburt Field, Fla. 1-я (северная) воздушная армия, Tyndall AFB, Fla. (Северное командование США) * Air Force Rescue Coordination Center, Tyndall AFB, Fla. * Eastern Air Defense Sector, Griffiss IAP, N.Y. * Western Air Defense Sector, McChord AFB, Wash. * 601st Air and Space Operations Center, Tyndall AFB, Fla. * 702nd Computer Support Squadron, Tyndall AFB, Fla. * 722nd Air Control Squadron, North Bay, Canada 9-я воздушная армия, Shaw AFB, S.C. (Центральное командование США) * 1st Fighter Wing, Langley AFB, Va. * 4th Fighter Wing, Seymour Johnson AFB, N.C. * 20th Fighter Wing, Shaw AFB, S.C. * 23rd Wing, Moody AFB, Ga. * 28th Operational Weather Squadron, Shaw AFB, S.C. * 93rd Air Ground Operations Wing, Moody AFB, Ga. * 116th Air Control Wing, Robins AFB, Ga. * 633rd Air Base Wing, Langley AFB, Va. * 819th Red Horse Squadron, Malmstrom AFB, Mont. * 823rd Red Horse Squadron, Hurlburt Field, Fla. 12-я воздушная армия, Davis-Monthan, AFB, Ariz. (Южное командование США) * 7th Bomb Wing, Dyess AFB, Texas * 9th Reconnaissance Wing, Beale AFB, Calif. * 28th Bomb Wing, Ellsworth AFB, S.D. * 49th Wing, Holloman AFB, N.M. * 55th Wing, Offutt AFB, Neb. * 355th Fighter Wing, Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. * 366th Fighter Wing, Mountain Home AFB, Idaho * 388th Fighter Wing, Hill AFB, Utah * 432nd Wing, Creech AFB, Nev. * 552nd Air Control Wing, Tinker AFB, Okla. * 612th Air and Space Operations Center, Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. * 612th Air Communications Squadron, Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. * 612th Theater Operations Group, Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. * 820th Red Horse Squadron, Nellis AFB, Nev. Части и подразделения, подчиняющиеся Центральному командованию ВВС США * 28th Operational Weather Squadron, Shaw AFB, S.C. * 363rd Flying Training Group, Al Dhafra, UAE * 609th Air and Space Operations Center, Al Udeid AB, Qatar * 609th Air Communications Squadron, Shaw AFB, S.C. Учебное авиационное командование ---- Задача Задачей Учебного авиационного командования / Air Education And Training Command является подготовка американских лётчиков сегодня для завтра. С глубоким пониманием, которое даёт не имеющее себе равных авиационное, космическое и киберпространственное образование, командование вербует лётчиков и обеспечивает им базовую военную подготовку, начальную и продвинутую техническую подготовку, лётную подготовку, медицинскую подготовку, космическую и ракетную подготовку, компьютерную (киберпространственную) подготовку, а также профессиональное военное и дипломированное гражданское образование. Кроме этого командование проводит объединённые тренировки, тренировки боевой готовности и трениовки по обеспечению безопасности в ВВС. Обязанности Поддерживать боевые возможности оперативных ВВС с помощью высокотренированных и мотивированных лётчиков, призывать в индивидуальном порядке резервистов и анализировать изменения обстановки для поддержки указанных боевых командиров(?). Статистика обучения Выпускники образовательных курсов: *Офицерское пополнение - 3 921 **Базовая офицерская подготовка - 626 **Подготовка произведённых офицеров - 1 237 **Подготовка произведённых офицеров резерва - 183 **Курсы подготовки офицеров запаса - 1 796 **Программа подготовки и производства в офицеры лётчиков - 36 **Программа производства в офицеры медсестёр - 43 *Профессиональное военное образование - 56 960 **ПВО срочнослужащих - 37 115 **ПВО офицеров - 15 894 **Авиационный военный колледж, нерезиденты - 514 **Авиационный командно-штабной колледж, нерезиденты - 3 482 *Повышение профессиональной квалификации - 31 403 **Институт технологий ВВС - 24 853 **Университет ВВС - 6 341 **Институт продвинутого распределённого обучения ВВС - 209 *Академическое образование - 19 443 **Институт технологий ВВС - 1 315 **Школа продвинутых воздушно-космических исследований - 57 **Школа продвинутых исследований (SAMS, SAW, JAWS) - 25 **Техникум ВВС - 17 821 **Школа летчиков-испытателей - 43 *Другая образовательная деятельность - 21 937 *Техническое обучение - 75 491 **Университет ВВС, резиденты - 2 180 **Институт продвинутого распределённого обучения ВВС - 73 311 *Всего - 205 159 Выпускники курсов подготовки: *Базовая военная подготовка - 34 564 *Техническая подготовка - 111 637 *Полевая подготовка - 32 403 *Дистанционное обучение - 7 309 *Объединённая экспедиционная подготовка - 6 282 *Всего - 186 595 Вербовка: *Офицерское пополнение - 1 425 **Медицинских работников - 880 **Капелланов - 25 **Линейных офицеров - 520 *Пополнение срочнослужащими - 28 493 **Не служившие ранее - 28 363 **Служившие ранее - 130 *Всего - 29 918 Структура Университет ВВС, Maxwell AFB, Ala. * Carl A. Spaatz Center for Officer Education * Ira C. Eaker Center for Professional Development * Jeanne M. Holm Center for Officer Accessions and Citizen Development * Thomas N. Barnes Center for Enlisted Education * Air Force Institute of Technology * Air Force Research Institute * Curtis E. LeMay Center for Doctrine Development and Education * Muir S. Fairchild Research Information Center * School of Advanced Air and Space Studies * Air University Television * Air University Press * Civil Air Patrol - U.S. Air Force * 42nd Air Base Wing 2-я воздушная армия (техническая подготовка), Keesler AFB, Miss. * 17th Training Wing, Goodfellow AFB, Texas * 37th Training Wing, Lackland AFB, Texas * 81st Training Wing, Keesler AFB, Miss. * 82nd Training Wing, Sheppard AFB, Texas * 381st Training Group, Vandenberg AFB, Calif. * Technical Training Operations Center, Keesler AFB, Miss. 19-я воздушная армия (полётная подготовка), Randolph AFB, Texas * 12th Flying Training Wing, Randolph AFB, Texas (T-1A, T-6A,T-38C, Undergraduate RPA Training) * 14th Flying Training Wing, Columbus AFB, Miss. (T-1A, T-6,T-38C) * 23rd Flying Training Squadron, Fort Rucker, Ala. (UH-1H,TH-1H) * 33rd Fighter Wing, Eglin AFB, Fla. (F-35A/B/C) * 47th Flying Training Wing, Laughlin AFB, Texas (T-1A, T-6, T-38C) * 56th Fighter Wing, Luke AFB, Ariz. (F-16C/D) * 58th Special Operations Wing, Kirtland AFB, N.M. (HC-130P/N, HH-60G, MC-130H/P, UH-1N, CV-22) * 71st Flying Training Wing, Vance AFB, Okla. (T-6A, T-1A, T-38C) * 80th Flying Training Wing, Sheppard AFB, Texas (T-6, T-38C) * 97th Air Mobility Wing, Altus AFB, Okla. (C-17, KC-135) * 306th Flying Training Group, U.S. Air Force Academy, Colo. TC-51/C-150, TG-10B/C, TG-15A/B, T-41D (C-172) TACAV, UV-18B) * 314th Airlift Wing, Little Rock AFB, Ark. (C-130 E/J) * 325th Fighter Wing, Tyndall AFB, Fla. (F-15C/D, F-22,Undergraduate Controller and Air Battle Manager training, Weapons Director training) * 336th Training Group, Fairchild AFB, Wash. (UH-1N, Aircrew Survival training) * 479th Flying Training Group, Naval Air Station Pensacola, Fla. (T-1A, T-6A) * 45th Airlift Flight, Keesler AFB, Miss. (C-21) Вербовочная служба ВВС, Randolph AFB, Texas * 360th Recruiting Group, Hanscom AFB, Mass. * 369th Recruiting Group, Lackland AFB, Texas * 372nd Recruiting Group, Hill AFB, Utah Другие части и подразделения * 502nd Air Base Wing, Fort Sam Houston, Texas * 59th Medical Wing, Wilford Hall Medical Center (San Antonio Military Medical Center-South), Lackland AFB, Texas * Air Force Security Assistance Training Squadron, Randolph AFB, Texas * AETC Studies and Analysis Squadron, Randolph AFB, Texas * Air Force Occupational Measurement Squadron, Randolph AFB, Texas Командование глобальных ударов ---- Задача Совершенствовать и предоставлять боеготовые силы для ядерного сдерживания и глобальных ударных операций - осторожно, безопасно, эффективно - для поддержки Президента Соединённых Штатов и боевых командиров. Обязанности ГУК ответственно за организацию, подготовку и экипировку трёх крыльев ВВС, вооружённых межконтинентальными баллистическими ракетами, двух крыльев с B-52 Стратофортресс и одного одного с Б-2 Спирит. Три эти системы оружия составляют две-трети от стратегической ядерной триады нации, предоставляя силы ядерного сдерживания наземного и воздушного базирования. Стоящие на боевом дежурстве американские МБР, готовы к запуску в любой день, играют критически важную роль в поддержании глобальной стабильности и гарантировании национальной безопасности. B-2 Спирит это дальний ядерный и конвенциональный стелс-бомбардировщик, который может летать с высокой дозвуковой скоростью и на высоте до 15 км. Дальность его полёта без дозаправки составляет 11 тыс. км. За короткое время B-2 может обрушить огневую мощь в любой точке на планете, защищённой даже самыми сложными системами обороны. B-52 Стратофортресс это дальний ядерный и конвенциональный тяжёлый бомбардировщик, который может выполнять множество задач. Бомбардировщик может летать с дозвуковой скоростью на высоте до 15 км. Его боевой радиус без дозаправки составляет 16 тыс. км. КГУ также является крупнейшим оператором вертолётов UH-1N Хьюи в ВВС, обеспечивая ими безопасность МБР. Активированное 7 августа 2009 года, Командование глобальных ударов является новейшим командованием ВВС. Командование достигло полной оперативной готовности 1 октября 2010 года. Структура 20-я воздушная армия, авб. Уоррен, Вайоминг * 341-е ракетное крыло, авб. Мальмстром, Монтана (МБР Минитмэн III, UH-1N) * 91-е ракетное крыло, авб. Майнот AFB, Северная Дакота (МБР Минитмэн III, UH-1N) * 90-е ракетное крыло, авб. Уоррен, Вайоминг (МБР Минитмэн III, UH-1N) 8-я воздушная армия, авб. Барксдейл, Луизиана * 5-е бомбардировочное крыло, авб. Майнот, Северная Дакота (B-52H) * 2-е бомбардировочное крыло, авб. Барксдэйл, Луизиана (B-52H) * 509-е бомбардировочное крыло, авб. Уайтмэн, Монтана (B-2) Части непосредственного подчинения * 576-я эскадрилья лётных испытаний, авб. Ванденберг, Калифорния (испытания МБР) * 625-я эскадрилья стратегических операций, авб. Оффутт, Небраска (целеуказание для МБР, анализ траекторий, Воздушная система управления пуском ракет (ALCS), испытания и оценки) Командование материально-технического обеспечения ---- Командование материально-технического обеспечения (КМТО) / Air Force Materiel Command Организация Major Product Centers * Aeronautical Systems Center, Wright-Patterson AFB. * Air Armament Center, Eglin AFB, Fla. * Electronic Systems Center, Hanscom AFB, Mass. Test Centers * Air Force Flight Test Center, Edwards AFB, Calif. * Arnold Engineering Development Center, Arnold AFB,Tenn. Science and Technology * Air Force Research Laboratory, Wright-Patterson AFB,Ohio. Логистические центры ВВС / Air Logistics Centers * Ogden Air Logistics Center, Hill AFB, Utah * Oklahoma City Air Logistics Center, Tinker AFB, Okla. * Warner Robins Air Logistics Center, Robins AFB, Ga. Специализированные центры / Specialized Centers * Air Force Security Assistance Center, Wright-Patterson AFB,Ohio. * Air Force Global Logistics Support Center, Scott AFB, Ill. Специализированные части / Specialized Units * Air Force Nuclear Weapons Center, Kirtland AFB, N.M. * 309th Aerospace Maintenance and Regeneration Group,Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. Музеи * Национальный музей ВВС / National Museum of the U.S. Air Force, Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio, Оркестр * The United States Air Force Band of Flight, Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio Командование резерва ---- Командование резерва (КР) / Air Force Reserve Command Организация Командующий Резерва ВВС / The commander of Air Force Reserve Command is also Chief, Air Force Reserve, Washington, D.C. Штаб-квартира / Headquarters AFRC, Robins AFB, Ga. * Air Reserve Personnel Center, Denver, Colo. * Air Force Reserve Command Recruiting Service, Robins AFB, Ga. * The Band of the U.S. Air Force Reserve, Robins AFB, Ga. * IMA Readiness Group, Robins AFB, Ga. ** Readiness Management Group, Robins AFB, Ga. 4-я воздушная армия / 4th Air Force, March Air Reserve Base, Calif. * 349th Air Mobility Wing, Travis AFB, Calif. (C-5A, C-17,KC-10A) * 433rd Airlift Wing, Lackland AFB, Texas (C-5A) * 434th Air Refueling Wing, Grissom ARB, Ind. (KC-135R) * 445th Airlift Wing, Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio (C-5A) * 446th Airlift Wing, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Wash.(C-17A) * 452nd Air Mobility Wing, March ARB, Calif. (C-17, KC-135R, C-5A) * 459th Air Refueling Wing, Joint Base Andrews, Md. (KC-135R) * 507th Air Refueling Wing, Tinker AFB, Okla. (KC-135R) ** Subordinate flight located in Oklahoma (C-29A) * 604th Regional Support Group, March ARB, Calif. * 624th Regional Support Group, Hickam AFB, Hawaii * 916th Air Refueling Wing, Seymour Johnson AFB, N.C.(KC-135R) * 927th Air Refueling Wing, MacDill AFB, Fla. (KC-135R) * 931st Air Refueling Group, McConnell AFB, Kan. (KC-135R) * 932nd Airlift Wing, Scott AFB, Ill. (C-9A, C-40C) * Detachment 2, Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. * Detachment 3, Altus AFB, Okla. 10-я воздушная армия / 10th Air Force, Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base, Fort Worth, Texas * 44th Fighter Squadron, Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. (A-10A) * 301st Fighter Wing, NAS JRB Fort Worth, Texas (F-16C/D) * 301st Fighter Squadron, Holloman AFB, N.M. (F-22A) * 307th Fighter Squadron, Langley AFB, Va. (F-15, F-16) * 310th Space Wing, Schriever AFB, Colo. (DSP, GPS, DMSP,SMIRS, satellites) * 340th Flying Training Group, Randolph AFB, Texas (T-1,T-38, AT-38) ** Subordinate squadrons located at Moody AFB, Ga.(A-10); Vance AFB, Okla. (T-1, T-6, T-38); Columbus AFB, Miss. (T-1, T-6, T-37, T-38); Laughlin AFB, Texas (T-1, T-6,T-38); Sheppard AFB, Texas (T-38) * 419th Fighter Wing, Hill AFB, Utah (F-16C/D) * 442nd Fighter Wing, Whiteman AFB, Mo. (A-10A) * 476th Fighter Group, Moody AFB, Ga. (A-10A) * 477th Fighter Group, Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson,Alaska (F-22A) * 482nd Fighter Wing, Homestead ARB, Fla. (F-16C/D) * 610th Regional Support Group, Carswell AFB, Texas * 919th Special Operations Wing, Duke Field, Fla. (MC-130E) * 920th Rescue Wing, Patrick AFB, Fla. (HH-60G, HC-130N/P) * 926th Group, Nellis AFB, Nev. (F-15, F-16, F-22, MQ-1, MQ-9) ** Subordinate squadron located at Creech AFB, Nev. * 943rd Rescue Group, Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. (HH-60G) ** Subordinate squadron at Portland IAP, Ore. * 944th Fighter Wing, Luke AFB, Ariz. (F-16C/D) * 513th Air Control Group, Tinker AFB, Okla. (E-3A) * 940th Wing, Beale AFB, Calif. (RQ-4, DGS-2) ** 13th Reconnaissance Squadron, Beale AFB, Calif. (RQ-4) ** 50th Intelligence Squadron, Beale AFB, Calif. (DGS-2) 22-я воздушная армия / 22nd Air Force, Dobbins ARB, Ga. * 94th Airlift Wing, Dobbins ARB, Ga. (C-130H) * 302nd Airlift Wing, Peterson AFB, Colo. (C-130H) ** 70th Flight Training Squadron, U.S. Air Force Academy,Colo. (DA-20) * 315th Airlift Wing, Charleston AFB, S.C. (C-17A) * 403rd Wing, Keesler AFB, Miss. (WC-130J, C-130J) * 413th Flight Test Group, Robins AFB, Ga. (C-130, F-15) * 439th Airlift Wing, Westover ARB, Mass. (C-5B) * 440th Airlift Wing, Pope AFB, N.C. (C-130H) * 512th Airlift Wing, Dover AFB, Del. (C-5B, C-17) * 514th Air Mobility Wing, McGuire AFB, N.J. (KC-10A, C-17A) * 622nd Regional Support Group, Dobbins ARB, Ga. * 908th Airlift Wing, Maxwell AFB, Ala. (C-130H) * 910th Airlift Wing, Youngstown-Warren ARS, Ohio (C-130H) * 911th Airlift Wing, Pittsburgh IAP/ARS, Pa. (C-130H) * 914th Airlift Wing, Niagara Falls IAP/ARS, N.Y. (C-130H) * 934th Airlift Wing, Minneapolis-St. Paul ARS, Minn.(C-130H) * Detachment 1, Little Rock AFB, Ark. Космическое командование ---- Космическое командование / Air Force Space Command Организация 14-я воздушная армия / 14th Air Force, Air Forces Strategic-Space, Vandenberg AFB, Calif. * 21st Space Wing, Peterson AFB, Colo. * 30th Space Wing, Vandenberg AFB, Calif. * 45th Space Wing, Patrick AFB, Fla. * 50th Space Wing, Schriever AFB, Colo. * 460th Space Wing, Buckley AFB, Colo. 24-я воздушная армия / 24th Air Force, Lackland AFB, Texas * 67th Network Warfare Wing, Lackland AFB, Texas * 688th Information Operations Wing, Lackland AFB, Texas * 689th Combat Communications Wing, Robins AFB, Ga. Space Innovation and Development Center, Schriever AFB, Colo. Space and Missile Systems Center, Los Angeles AFB, Calif. * Global Positioning Systems Directorate* * Launch and Range Systems Directorate* * Military Satellite Communications Systems Directorate* * Space Superiority Systems Directorate* * Infrared Space Systems Directorate* * Space Development and Test Directorate* * Space Logistics Directorate * Defense Weather Systems Directorate* * Space Development and Test Directorate (Kirtland AFB, N.M.) * * Missile Defense Systems Division * Satellite Control and Network Systems Division* * Program Executive Officer responsibilities Air Force Network Integration Center, Scott AFB, Ill. Air Force Spectrum Management Office, Alexandria, Va. Командование воздушных перевозок ---- Командование воздушных перевозок / Air Mobility Command Организация Части непосредственного подчинения / Direct Reporting Unit * U.S. Air Force Expeditionary Center, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst AFB, N.J. The U.S. Air Force ** Air Force Mobility Operations School, ** Expeditionary Operations School ** Air Mobility Battlelab. 18-я воздушная армия / 18th Air Force, Scott AFB, Ill. * 618th Air and Space Operations Center (Tanker Airlift Control Center), Scott AFB, Ill. * 15th Expeditionary Mobility Task Force, Travis AFB, Calif. ** 615th Contingency Response Wing, Travis AFB, Calif. ** 515th Air Mobility Operations Wing, Hickam AFB, Hawaii * 21st Expeditionary Mobility Task Force, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, N.J. ** 621st Contingency Response Wing, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, N.J. ** 521st Air Mobility Operations Wing, Ramstein AB, Germany * 19th Airlift Wing, Little Rock AFB, Ark. (C-130) * 22nd Air Refueling Wing, McConnell AFB, Kan. (KC-135) * 305th Air Mobility Wing, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, N.J. (C-17, KC-10) * 319th Air Refueling Wing, Grand Forks AFB, N.D. * 375th Airlift Wing, Scott AFB, Ill. (C-21, C-40C) * 43rd Airlift Wing, Pope AFB, N.C. (C-130) * 436th Airlift Wing, Dover AFB, Del. (C-5, C-17) * 437th Airlift Wing, Joint Base Charleston, S.C. (C-17) * 6th Air Mobility Wing, MacDill AFB, Fla. (C-37A, KC-135) * 60th Air Mobility Wing, Travis AFB, Calif. (C-5, KC-10, C-17) * 62nd Airlift Wing, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Wash. (C-17) * 628th Air Base Wing, Joint Base Charleston, S.C. * 87th Air Base Wing, Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, N.J. * 89th Airlift Wing, Joint Base Andrews, Md. (C-20B, C-32A,C-37A, C-40B, VC-25) * 92nd Air Refueling Wing, Fairchild AFB, Wash. (KC-135) * 317th Airlift Group, Dyess AFB, Texas (C-130) * 437th Airlift Wing, Joint Base Charleston, S.C. (C-17) Авиация Национальной Гвардии ---- Авиация Национальной Гвардии / Air National Guard Командование ВВС в зоне Тихого океана ---- Командование ВВС в зоне Тихого океана / Pacific Air Forces Организация 5-я воздушная армия / 5th Air Force, Yokota AB, Japan * 18th Wing, Kadena AB, Japan (E-3B/C, F-15C/D, HH-60G и KC-135R/T) * 35th Fighter Wing, Misawa AB, Japan (F-16CM) * 374th Airlift Wing, Yokota AB, Japan (C-12J, C-130H, UH-1N) 7-я воздушная армия / 7th Air Force, Osan AB, South Korea * 8th Fighter Wing, Kunsan AB, South Korea (F-16C/D) * 51st Fighter Wing, Osan AB, South Korea (A-10, F-16C/D) 11-я воздушная армия / 11th Air Force, Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson, Alaska * 673rd Air Base Wing, Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson, Alaska * 3rd Wing, Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson, Alaska (C-12F, C-17, F-22) * 354th Fighter Wing, Eielson AFB, Alaska (F-16C/D) 13-я воздушная армия / 13th Air Force, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii * 613th Air and Space Operations Center, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii * 647th Air Base Group, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii * 692nd Intelligence Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii * 17th Operational Weather Squadron, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii * 56th Air and Space Communication Squadron, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii * 1st Air Support Operations Group, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Wash. * 13th AF, Det. 1, Yokota AB, Japan * 15th Wing, Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii (C-37, C-40, C-17, KC-135, F-22) * 36th Wing, Andersen AFB, Guam (RQ Global Hawk, continuous bomber presence and other rotational aircraft) Командование ВВС в Европе ---- Командование ВВС в Европе / U.S. Air Forces In Europe Организация 3-я воздушная армия / 3rd Air Force, Ramstein AB, Germany * 31st Fighter Wing, Aviano AB, Italy (F-16CM) * 39th Air Base Wing, Incirlik AB, Turkey (rotational aircraft) * 48th Fighter Wing, RAF Lakenheath, England (F-15C/E,HH-60G) * 52nd Fighter Wing, Spangdahlem AB, Germany (A-10C, F-16CM) * 65th Air Base Wing, Lajes Field, Azores * 86th Airlift Wing, Ramstein AB, Germany (C-20, C-21, C-37, C-40, C-130J) * 100th Air Refueling Wing, RAF Mildenhall, England (KC-135R) * 435th Air Ground Operations Wing, Ramstein AB, Germany * 501st Combat Support Wing, RAF Alconbury, England * 603rd Air and Space Operations Center, Ramstein AB, Germany * 603rd Support Group, Ramstein AB, Germany (direct report to 3rd AF) 17-я воздушная армия / 17th Air Force (U.S. Air Forces Africa) Ramstein AB, Germany * 617th Air and Space Operations Center, Ramstein AB, Germany (direct report to 17th AF) Командование специальных операций ---- Командование специальных операций / Air Force Special Operations Command Организация 23-я воздушная армия / 23rd Air Force, Hurlburt Field, Fla. * 1st Special Operations Wing, Hurlburt Field, Fla. (AC-130U, MC-130H/P, C130E, CV-22B, U-28A, UH-1H/1N, Mi-8/17) * 27th Special Operations Wing, Cannon AFB, N.M.(MC-130W, CV-22B, PC-12, M-28, AC-130H, MQ-1, MQ-9) * 352nd Special Operations Group, RAF Mildenhall, England (MC-130H, MC-130P) * 353rd Special Operations Group, Kadena AB, Japan (MC-130H, MC-130P) * 720th Special Tactics Group, Hurlburt Field, Fla. * Air Force Special Operations Training Center, Hurlburt Field, Fla. Части непосредственного подчинения ---- Части непосредственного подчинения / Direct Reporting Units (DRU) * Академия ВВС США / U.S. Air Force Academy * Позиционный район ВВС Вашингтон / Air Force District of Washington * Центр оценки и испытаний ВВС / Air Force Operational Test and Evaluation Center Гражданский воздушный патруль ---- Гражданский воздушный патруль / Civil Air Patrol Оперативные полевые агентства ---- Оперативные полевые агентства / Field Operating Agencies (FOA) * Air Force Agency for Modeling and Simulation, Orlando, Fla. * Air Force Audit Agency, Washington, D.C. * Air Force Center for Engineering and the Environment, San Antonio, Texas * Air Force Civil Engineer Support Agency, Tyndall AFB, Fla. * Air Force Cost Analysis Agency, Arlington, Va. * Air Force Flight Standards Agency, Oklahoma City * Air Force Historical Research Agency, Maxwell AFB, Ala. * Air Force Inspection Agency, Kirtland AFB, N.M. * Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency, San Antonio * Air Force Legal Operations Agency, Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling, Washington,D.C. * Air Force Logistics Management Agency, Maxwell AFB-Gunter Annex, Ala. * Air Force Manpower Agency, Randolph AFB, Texas * Air Force Medical Operations Agency, Port San Antonio, Texas * Air Force Medical Support Agency, Arlington, Va. * Air Force Office of Special Investigations, Joint Base Andrews, Md. * Air Force Personnel Center, Randolph AFB, Texas * Air Force Personnel Operations Agency, San Antonio * Air Force Petroleum Agency, Fort Belvoir, Va. * Air Force Public Affairs Agency, Lackland AFB, Texas * Air Force Real Property Agency, Lackland AFB, Texas * Air Force Review Boards Agency, Joint Base Andrews, Md. * Air Force Safety Center, Kirtland AFB, N.M. * Air Force Security Forces Center, Lackland AFB, Texas * Air Force Services Agency, San Antonio * Air Force Weather Agency, Offutt AFB, Neb См. также Организация Военно-воздушных сил США Источники Airman The Book 2011 Air Force Facility Map US Code — Title 10 — Subtitle D — Air Force — PART I — ORGANIZATION AFPD38-1, ORGANIZATION, 01 Jun 1996 AFI38-101, AIR FORCE ORGANIZATION, 16 Mar 2011 AFPAM38-102, HEADQUARTERS UNITED STATES AIR FORCE ORGANIZATION AND FUNCTIONS (CHARTBOOK), 01 Jan 2004 AFVA38-104, HQ USAF ORGANIZATION CHART, 20 Jan 2009 Сноски Ссылки U.S. Air Force Air Force e-Publishing Airman Magazine Online Категория:Военно-воздушные силы США